<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Amazing Spiderdeku by PiedPiperWrites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26324938">The Amazing Spiderdeku</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiedPiperWrites/pseuds/PiedPiperWrites'>PiedPiperWrites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Boku no Hero Academia, My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bakugo cares, Bakugo suffers, F/F, F/M, Kidnapped, M/M, Rip Deku, Slow Burn, bakugo learns to be nice, deku gets hurt a lot, lov, spiderdeku meets venom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:27:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,753</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26324938</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiedPiperWrites/pseuds/PiedPiperWrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Deku goes on a support course internship to I Island where he accidentally gets a quirk! His dreams of becoming a hero are re egnighted and he joins class 1A! Only to catch the attention of the league, along with Bakugo. They get kidnapped and well, you’ll find out what happends next.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>BakuDeku - Relationship, MomoJirou - Relationship, denkishinsou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Special thanks to soul.exchange on instagram and ComfyDayDreamer422 and Darksoulblueeye on wattpad for editing this monstrosity, theyre amazing writers and you should check out their amazing works called Where Nothing was Everything and Killjoys!!! I just love them so much 😭💕💕</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Can I be a hero even if I’m quirkless?” Deku called out, half expecting his childhood hero to not answer. </p><p> His whole life it had been the same answer since he was little, and it was naive of him to think this would be any different.</p><p>When he heard that one word his heart broke. That was when he decided to give up. Walking home that day was the worst moment of his life, up until the point where he heard an explosion.</p><p> </p><p>“Kacchan?” He whispered, staring out at the scene before him. His childhood friend was struggling against the same monster he was only a few minutes ago. Had All Might lost track of the villain because of him? Was this his fault? Midoriya knew deep down it was, and the pro heroes couldn't do anything to help. </p><p>Everyone seemed to be waiting for someone with the right quirk, one to negate Bakugo’s explosions and to contain the slime. It made him a little frustrated, that pro heroes relied on the convenience of quirks to solve every problem, when everyone could do something about it, even without a quirk. </p><p>Yeah, he could do something, Midoriya thought.  his friend was in danger and no one else was helping. He rushed forward, forming a plan as he went. In those steps he found a new spark of determination, that he would try to make the world less concerned about quirks and more about helping people.</p><p> </p><p>He jumped forward, throwing his backpack out at the sludge monster, timing it perfectly so he hit the villain in the eye, the only part of it that seemed to be solid. The villain recoiled, dazed, and Midoriya took that opportunity to grab Kacchan.</p><p> “Deku?!” Kacchan sputtered as the slime around his mouth dissipated, but he was still stuck. Deku wasn't strong enough to pull Kacchan out but he had a hold on his arm and was desperately trying to get him out.</p><p> “Im sorry-“ Deku said to the angry boy as tears fell from his eyes. He could feel the sludge pulling himself in too when suddenly he felt a gust of wind behind him.</p><p>“I am Here!” </p><p>Relief flooded through him as All Might appeared and took out the villain, saving both boys. When they were safely out of harm's way Bakugo wouldn't even look at him. It was nothing new for Midoriya though, so he ignored it. At least he was okay, he thought, shuddering at the memory of the sludge villain overtaking him in the tunnels not even an hour before. </p><p>“That was very irresponsible of you, young man!” The pro heros scolded him. He only half listened. Today had been a rough day, and his dreams of being a hero were almost gone.</p><p>All Might was right. If he wasn't strong enough to fight the sludge villain both times, how was he supposed to make it as a hero? Trudging home, Bakugo all but ignored him, throwing glares in his direction every now and again. </p><p>Midoriya had a lot more on his mind though, so when Bakugo finally decided to speak he didnt hear it.</p><p>Kacchan grabbed his shirt and pushed him against the nearest fence post. “You even listening to me, you damn nerd?! I don't owe you anything you hear? You didn't save me, you’re just a useless Deku and you'll never become a hero no matter what anyone else says.” He sneered at him. </p><p>Before he could respond, Bakugo had left, stomping off down the street. Deku sighed. It would never be any different, would it, he thought to himself.</p><p> </p><p>Once he was back home he got out his notebook and started to wonder what he should do with his life. He wanted to apply to UA, but should he really go for the hero course? Midoriya sighed, looking through his notebook. He made a lot of notes on his classmates and other pro heroes, different gear and stuff that would be useful to them in the future. Deku had even built a few prototypes in his spare time. </p><p> </p><p>A few months ago he sent in one of his prototypes to an I-Island contest. The winner would be able to go to I-Island for the summer and intern with Dave Shields and his daughter Melissa. He hoped he would win but wasn't sure if the design he made was good enough. </p><p>The prototype he sent in was made for heroes without physical quirks, and attached to the wrists. If the hero pressed the button with their two middle fingers, a biodegradable capture rope would shoot out and render the villain immobile. He was still working out the kinks, but he was hoping to expand on the flexibility of the capture rope. </p><p>Tapping his pencil on his desk, he crossed out the hero course and wrote ‘support course’. It would be a better fit for him anyway, considering his lack of strength for hero work but exemplary analysis skills. Deku sighed, at least he could help heroes this way. </p><p> </p><p>Weeks later, a letter from I-Island came in the mail. Izuku was so nervous his hands were shaking. “You open it,”He pleaded. </p><p>“Wha- no! This is your big moment Izuku!” Inko sputtered, pushing the letter into his hands. It looked so fancy. </p><p>“I don't think I can open it,”Izuku let out a breath. “If it's a rejection then I don't have anything to apply to ua for, but.. if I do… then maybe,” He mumbled, looking up at his mom with tears in his eyes. She was the same. It was clear that they were both putting too much pressure on this letter. “Then maybe I'm not completely useless.”</p><p> </p><p>Inko suddenly swept him up into a hug, crying.”Izuku you'll never be useless! Don't even think like that, you have a wonderfully kind heart and so much potential for so many things!” She said, pulling apart and grasping the letter. “There's so much more out there than heroes, sweetie.”</p><p>That made Izuku cry harder, and soon enough they were both crying on the couch. Wiping his eyes, Izuku suddenly heard a tear. Looking up, he saw his mother opening the letter. </p><p>She caught his surprised stare, smiling sadly, ”I cant wait any longer,” she said sheepishly. Izuku laughed lightly at the sight.</p><p>Inko stayed silent as she read the letter to herself, making Izuku even more nervous than he thought was possible. She put down the letter and his anxiety spiked.”What is it?” He asked, his voice barely a whisper. He felt like he might start crying again. “Was it a reje-“</p><p>“You won.” His mom whispered. </p><p>“I wha-“ Izuku started, shocked, but then he was suddenly being hugged again. </p><p>“You won!” Inko cried into his shoulder,”Oh sweetheart I knew you could do it!”</p><p>“I can't believe it,” Izuku cried. It felt like a gigantic weight was lifted from his shoulders. “I won?? Really?” </p><p>His mom nodded furiously, thrusting the letter into his hands. “You have a big day ahead of you, the plane leaves in three days so get packing.” She smiled sternly. </p><p>Midoriya smiled back, feeling a new sense of determination light inside him. He could do this. They chose him because of what he can do, he wasn't useless after all. Deku immediately went to his room to start packing for the journey ahead. </p><p> </p><p>As the day grew closer so did his excitement. He counted down the hours until the day arrived, until it was time to take off. The day of the flight Inko dropped him off at the airport and watched him as he got his ticket and checked in. Nothing could wipe the huge smile off his face as he inched closer to the vehicle that would take him to what would change his life. When it was his turn to board on the plane his smile faded a bit and he grew nervous. Was this really happening? he thought. </p><p>As he boarded and came upon his seat he started thinking of what would happen when he arrived and his smile peaked up. He couldn’t wait to get started. </p><p> </p><p>Excited was an understatement. The whole flight over he was shaking nervously. It was one thing to never had been on a plane before, but another to take his first trip alone. </p><p>His mother had tried to keep a straight face to reassure him, but they had both ended up crying again. He was going to miss her, but this was a once in a lifetime opportunity. </p><p>Gripping his carryon bag, he spotted the man made island from the plane window. It was huge. </p><p>Izuku couldn't help but panic a little. He wasn't sure if they were expecting him to bring his other prototypes with him, or his equipment, so he just settled for in depth pictures of some prototypes and a few tools he couldn't part with. Along with his notebooks of course. At the moment he had packed five, but had about seven more at home. He only took the ones with information about support gear, and left the hero analysis ones behind. </p><p>
  
</p><p>Dragging his suitcase along behind him, Izuku fumbled with the map he was given when he got off the plane. He knew there would be a tour later but he couldn't help but spend a little more time that he should have looking at all the cool buildings and other I-Island novelties. He was supposed to meet Melissa at… he squinted at the map. He was not the best at directions but hopefully he was going in the right way. </p><p> </p><p>“Midoriya!” Izuku turned to see a blonde girl who looked to be a little older than himself waving to him. She wore a red shirt and blue jeans with red flowers sewn onto one side. “I thought you might’ve gotten a little lost, so I came to find you!” </p><p>“Y-yeah, sorry. This place is so big!” Midoriya exclaimed. “It's amazing!”</p><p>“Oh you haven't even seen the best parts!” She said, adjusting her glasses. “I’m Melissa by the way! It's nice to finally meet you.”</p><p>“Nice to meet you too!” Deku smiled, holding out his free hand. She shook it enthusiastically.</p><p>“Okay, so today we have a lot planned!” Melissa stated,” We’ll be working in the lab mostly, so there's a room for you not too far from there. After we get you set up in your room, we’ll have lunch and then go on a tour.” She mumbled.” How’s that sound?” </p><p>Deku nodded, walking with her towards a big blue building.”Sounds great!” </p><p> </p><p>When they entered Melissa pointed Deku to where his room would be. She said, “You can put your stuff down in that room there and then we can go get our food. I’ll wait for you here.” Deku nodded and said, “Thank you.” He walked down to where the room was and walked in. </p><p> </p><p>Upon his entering, his eyes were met with a twin-sized bed, a nightstand, a dresser and another door. He set his bag down on the bed and opened the second door, what lied was a bathroom. He closed the door and left the room meeting back up with Melissa. <br/><br/>“The room looks really nice.” Deku said. “Well I am glad that you like it. By the way my dad is down the hall to the left and I’m down the hall to the right.” Melissa stated. “But now lets go and have fun!” <br/><br/>They walked out of the building together and headed towards the restaurant. They sat down, got food, talked, and then paid the bill and left. They immediately headed straight to the lab.</p><p>                   </p><p>For it being only a few days in, Izuku was already having the time of his life. Melissa and him had a lot in common, being two quirkless kids who aspired to be heroes but settled for the support course instead. They had bounced off so many ideas back and forth that he had filled up two more notebooks in just three days. </p><p> </p><p>During that short time, Izuku and Melissa had become close friends, and had started working in the lab on their respective gadgets. “And then if you modify the grip, you can alternate the disks to shoot different formations,” Melissa suggested while she fiddled with some of her tools. She was working on some gear that would support ice quirk users, so their skin would stay warm and prevent frostbite while their quirk was in use.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh! Then that's how it could make the capture netting versus the smaller spheres along with the rope-like version. It would need to improve on the elasticity though for the capture netting but for the spheres the density would need to be higher,” Midoriya mumbled, writing formulas in his notebook.</p><p>“Dense but compact!” Melissa reminded,”Don't want it to have a lot of weight, but still be unbreakable.”</p><p>“Containing it in smaller capsules would work but it's a limited supply that would need replacing every so often,”Deku muttered. They had been going back and forth like this all day, with no signs of stopping. </p><p>“Just add a containment belt,” Melissa chuckled, like it was obvious. </p><p>Deku nodded, smiling when the professor walked in with a plate of food in hand. “You guys have been in here all day, haven't you?” Dave called.</p><p>Melissa laughed, exchanging a knowing glance with Deku. Dave didn't know they had been awake since yesterday working in the lab. “I brought food, since you two wont give yourselves a break,” He said, placing the plate of sandwiches and chips on the table. It took some meandering but he finally found a spot that wasn't covered in tools or parts. </p><p>“Thanks dad!” Melissa chirped, grabbing a sandwich slice and biting into it. </p><p>“Thank you,” Deku chimed in. He didn't realize how hungry he was until he bit into his own slice. It was turkey and cheese with mayo and lettuce. “It's delicious!” He exclaimed. </p><p>“You gotta try this then,” Melissa said, taking a handful of chips and putting them inside her sandwich.” It's super good.” They finished their food and continued back into their work.</p><p> </p><p>Almost two months later, Midoriya had all but forgotten about his UA application. Melissa and Dave had offered him a year round internship, but he would be away from his mom too much, and she would be lonely without him. In addition, he wanted to experience UA, and find a path for himself first. But Dave had promised him there would always be room for him at I-Island if he ever changed his mind. </p><p> </p><p>At the moment he was alone in the lab, testing out some formulas for the biodegradable capture rope while Melissa took a nap in her room. “I might go to bed soon though,” Midoriya yawned. He glanced over at the small jar of spiders on the desk. </p><p>Spiders creeped him out but Melissa had pointed out his capture weapon was a lot like a spiders webbing. So he used the spiders to observe and collect samples in order to replicate it better in his gear. </p><p>He sighed, moving some of Melissa’s chemicals left out on the table. Guess it wouldn't hurt to clean up a little bit around here, Midoriya thought to himself. </p><p> </p><p>Deku had first wanted to gather up all of the laid out tools and then organize the stuff that was on the tables. He gathered all the tools that were spread out and put them away in their designated drawers. He walked over to where the chemicals were set up and saw that he missed a tool. He reached over the table to grab it but he knocked over some of the chemicals that Melissa had left out. He freaked and moved his arm in the direction of the spider jar and knocked into it, making it fall on the floor and break. “Nonononono!” Deku shouted.</p><p> </p><p>The spiders had escaped and scattered around. A few of them were on the floor while some of them managed to make their way back onto the table and hopped into the spilled liquids. Deku grabbed a piece of paper and another jar to put them in once he scooped them back up. Even though Deku had a fear of them, he would want them in a confined space rather than let loose. He started with the ones on the table because he thought they would be the easiest to get. He managed to get a few of them that got out of the spilled liquids but there was still one in it. Deku put them in the jar and went after the ones on the floor, completely forgetting about the one left on the table. It took a couple minutes but he found most of the spiders and put them all in the jar and closed it. All the while the spider mixing in the jar of chemicals managed to get itself out, and back onto the table where a bunch of other spilled chemicals were.</p><p> </p><p>Deku grabbed some towels and cleaners to clean the liquid on the table, but the spider was still there and hopped onto his arm. </p><p>“Ow,” Deku muttered, feeling a slight prick on his arm. He had thought some of the broken glass had pricked him, but his heart lurched when he saw the familiar dark figure on his pale arm. The spider had bit him. Deku placed the cleaners back onto the table, swiping his hand across his arm. “Ew,” He winced, flinging the spider onto the ground. Looking at the bite, it didn't seem too bad, he thought, rubbing it subconsciously. </p><p> </p><p>Izuku went to go pick up the cleaners when suddenly a wave of pain crashed over him. “Hnnghh,” He groaned, bending forward a little. The pain didn't stop. In fact, it got worse. Am I dying, Deku thought frantically. </p><p>“Ah!” Izuku gripped at his head as blinding pain shot through, making him see spots. Closing his eyes, he could feel his arms and legs shaking. What was happening?? He panicked. Surely this couldn't have been from the spider, right? They weren't poisonous. </p><p>Suddenly another wave came over him, making him gasp and fall to his knees. He let out a noise that sounded in between a groan and a whimper. </p><p>A phone! He needed to call someone, he thought, anyone. Midoriya braced through the pain and reached back up to the table where his phone was. He tried feeling around for it but only bumped into a jar of sterilizer, sending it crashing down beside him. </p><p>The pain was unbearable now, and Deku resorted to curling up on the floor, breathing short, heavy breaths as he trembled. I can't die here, can I? He thought, hugging himself tightly. Suddenly a sharper wave of pain crashed through him and Deku almost cried out. He felt his head get dizzy and eventually he had passed out there on the floor next to the broken bottles and spilled chemicals. </p><p> </p><p>Deku had been there all night, not woken up once until Melissa came.</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Exam</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Deku wakes up to find he has a quirk and immediately changes to apply to the hero course instead of support.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Special thanks to soul.exchange on instagram and ComfyDayDreamer422 and Darksoulblueeye on wattpad for editing this monstrosity, they’re amazing writers and you should check out their amazing works called Where Nothing was Everything and Killjoys!!!</p><p> </p><p>“Izuku?!!” Melissa cried out. She had dropped all of her things and ran over to Deku; papers scattered around, notebooks lying open on the floor but she didn’t care. <br/>“Are you okay? Deku!” she said, kneeling down next to him despite the broken glass and lightly shook him. “Please don't be dead, please don't be dead…”</p><p>“Hnngh… Wha- Melissa?” Deku mumbled. Melissa let out a breath of relief.</p><p>“Hey-yea Im here, are you okay?” Melissa asked, helping him sit up.</p><p>“Yeah, I feel… I feel fine actually,” He said, rubbing his head. </p><p>“What happened??” Melissa said, eyeing the mess. They stood up, looking around.</p><p>“I was trying to clean, but then I knocked over some stuff- and the spider jar broke- and then I…” Deku looked down at his arm suddenly, seeing a little bite mark. “One of the spiders bit me and I, I guess I passed out.”</p><p>“None of those spiders are poisonous though,” Melissa noted, inspecting his arm. “Which chemicals did you spill?”</p><p>“Uhh,”Deku mumbled, looking at the damage. “Only a few things; the sanitizer, the green one, and um, the two that were on the end.” He gestured. </p><p>“Uhm.. yea! That's fine, cool cool cool..” Melissa said, rubbing her hand through her hair. </p><p>“What? What's wrong?” Deku asked, feeling dread pool in his stomach.</p><p>“Nothing… just…. I'm not really sure..”Melissa muttered,”uh.. what was in one of them?”</p><p>“What??” Izuku said, still not following. </p><p>“I used one of those for just dumping the excess chemicals I had! I don't know what's in it but it could have done a lot of damage to human skin- and oh gosh i need to be more careful these things are dangerous,”Melissa sputtered.</p><p>“Melissa, no no it's fine, see Im okay!” He said putting his hand on her shoulder. “See?”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah okay. You sure you're ok?”Melissa asked. </p><p>“Yea-“ Midoriya said but stopped when he felt his hand get caught on her shirt. He tried to move it off her shoulder but the shirt came with him. “Oh no.”</p><p>“What?” Melissa asked, turning to look over her shoulder, except when she turned she brought Midoriya with her, and he grabbed a hold of the table to keep himself from falling onto her. </p><p>“There's something sticky on your shirt,” Deku said frantically,”Sorry, sorry my hand won't come off and I don't want to rip your shirt.”</p><p>“O-oh, right, sorry.”Melissa stuttered, moving to get a better look at her shoulder. “Um, Izuku there's nothing on my shirt…” </p><p>“I swear I'm not doing this on purpose,” Deku panicked. He went to move his other hand but found it was stuck to the surface of the table. “Uhm- Melissa my other hand is stuck now.”</p><p>“Your hands are sticky??” Melissa exclaimed, inspecting his other hand stuck on the table. “Oh my gosh!! Is this your quirk??”</p><p>“What- no, how??” Deku exclaimed. “Im wha- my quirk??” </p><p>“What if you passed out because your quirk was manifesting! Like something triggered it??” Melissa went on.” What if the spider bite, just you know, gave your quirk a little push?” </p><p>“That's crazy, I don't think common house spiders are able to bring out people's quirks?” Deku muttered, finally able to unstick himself from Melissa, but his other hand was still stuck to the table. “But- if this is my quirk…” </p><p>“Then you have a sticky quirk!” Melissa exclaimed excitedly. “Is it just on your hands?” </p><p>Deku pulled on his arm stuck to the table, mind racing. “I-I don't know? I don't feel any different…” He pulled on the table a bit more when suddenly a loud crack was audible, and half the table came with it.</p><p>. </p><p>“Holy crap!” Melissa laughed. “You’re gonna need to fix that Izuku.”</p><p>“I know. I-I’m sorry. I can’t control it.” Deku said as he tried getting the table off of him, only making his other hand get stuck to it as well.</p><p>“Okay I suggest not touching anything for now. Let me help you get that off.” Melissa said, holding in laughter.</p><p>“I didn’t think of that. That’s such a great idea.” Deku said sarcastically.</p><p>She rolled her eyes at what Deku had just said. “Shut up! Do you want me to help you or not?”</p><p>“Please!” Deku responded.</p><p>Melissa tried to lift the piece of table in Midoriya's hand but found she needed both of her arms for support,”This is really heavy! How are you holding it up?!” Melissa exclaimed, guiding him to put both his arm and the table piece onto a different table. </p><p>“It doesn't feel that heavy to me,” Izuku said, looking down at his hands. </p><p>“How did you pull the table apart with only one hand??” Melissa muttered, searching through the drawers for some kind of solvent to help unstick his right hand. “Unless you didn't just develop stickiness, but strength too!”</p><p>“What? But… that's two quirks?!” Midoriya exclaimed. He was lowkey freaking out. </p><p>“Well what if that spider in particular had a quirk, or those chemicals altered you into more of a mutation?” Melissa exclaimed. This was exciting, a scientific breakthrough! They had accidentally made a quirk! More or less, but still, a quirk! </p><p>“Wha- a mutation? Do you think there's going to be side effects??” Izuku panicked, suddenly unsticking to the table. Melissa put the unused solvents back onto the table. May need them later, she reasoned. </p><p>“Well, let's find out!” Melissa clapped her hands together in excitement. “It's gonna be okay, don't worry! We can figure this out, and maybe my Papa can help!”</p><p> </p><p>Two months later and Deku was headed back home with a new quirk, and a new goal. “Are you sure you can't stay longer?” Melissa smiled sadly.</p><p>“Yeah,”Deku sighed, he was going to miss her a lot. “Thank you so much… for everything.”</p><p>Suddenly they both started tearing up and went in for a hug. </p><p>“You're gonna be a great hero, Izuku,” Melissa sniffed. </p><p>“And you’re going to be the best scientist in the whole world,”Deku said,”Even though you already are.”</p><p>Melissa laughed, pulling apart from the hug. “You better pass the UA Entrance exam, cuz if you don’t I'm gonna drag you back here to work with me forever.”</p><p>“I'm gonna pass!” Deku exclaimed, smiling brightly. “But sorry we didn't get to do a whole lot of support gear work, even though you helped me with my quirk a lot.” </p><p>“Are you kidding me?! We made a goddamn quirk Izuku,” What could be cooler than that?!” </p><p> </p><p>Of course, they had decided to keep it a secret. It was by accident, but they figured that if other people knew it could be done it could get into the wrong hands. The only other person they told was Dave. </p><p>However, Deku had just told people his quirk manifested late, and that it was because there were so many different factors it developed slower. They figured out he had super strength, enhanced agility and flexibility, and the ability to stick to any surface. He often left out his sixth sense to detect danger a few seconds before it hit him, because there were already so many physical aspects to it. </p><p>Eventually he waved goodbye to Melissa and headed home. A week later was the hero entrance exam for UA, and he was not going to miss it.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The entrance to the exam was crowded with dozens of people. “Tch,”Bakugo clicked his tongue in annoyance. He could beat almost all the kids here, they didn't have a chance against him. </p><p>As far as he could tell, Bakugo was the only kid from his middle school to apply. That shitty nerd even disappeared after the sludge villain incident. Must have been so scared he gave up on being a hero. Then why did he try to save him, Bakugo shook his head, quieting his stupid thoughts. </p><p>There weren’t any kids here who were powerful enough to take him one on one. Bakugo smirked, this’ll be a walk in the park.</p><p>Thats what he thought, until he spotted a familiar poof of green hair in the crowd. “Deku..” He growled low in his throat. Why was that shitty nerd here? Deku hadn't even been in town the whole summer, yet now he shows up? Had he been trying to train his pathetic self this whole time? Bakugo wanted to laugh, of course that stupid nerd would try something like that. No way a useless nobody like him would make it. And it was Bakugo’s job to remind him of that. </p><p> </p><p>“Im Uraraka!” The pretty brown haired girl said, holding out her hand. </p><p>“O-oh, Im Izuku Midoriya! Nice to meet you,” He stuttered back, shaking her hand.</p><p>She flashed him a smile,”Do your best out there, okay?” </p><p>“Y-yeah, you too!” Deku smiled. He hoped he would see her again. Her quirk was gravity, and he could think of so many cool things she could do with her quirk. She could be a great rescue hero to float debris, or even a support hero to other heroes, or even use it in combat, there were so many possibilities. Of course, even with her amazing quirk she had to have some limitations, support gear that would work for…</p><p>His mumbling stopped abruptly when a ringing in his head sounded. He turned his head and saw Kacchan stomping his way over to him. </p><p>“Kacchan..” Deku muttered, thinking it best to avoid him for now. Ducking into the crowd he managed to avoid the blondes potential outburst. He would deal with that later, he thought, mind flashing back to their middle school days. Or never, he nodded to himself.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Exam</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Deku makes it to the exam and saves Uraraka!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Deku sighed, relieved that Kacchan wasn’t going to be in the same exam section as he was. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to tell Kacchan about his new quirk, just that he didn’t know how to talk to him in general anymore. When he left for I-Island, he almost forgot about his childhood friend turned bully. Plus, it wasn’t like Kacchan wanted to be friends with him anyways, so Deku figured it would be better if he kept his distance. At least for now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Midoriya was not looking forward to being bullied all throughout UA on top of middle school. Sure he had a quirk now and he could make new friends, but.. Kacchan was still Kacchan. No matter what quirk he got, he figured Kacchan would still hate him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shaking his head, Deku adjusted his support gear at the start line. Sure, his webs would give him an advantage, but he did get them approved beforehand. He was excited to get to try them out either way. At I-Island, Melissa had helped him tweak the designs to accompany his newfound superstrength, and he was now able to swing from them like vines without his arm muscles tearing. If any other person without a strength-enhancing quirk used them to swing or pull bigger objects their muscles wouldn’t be able to support it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon the exam began with a loud “START!” from Present Mic, and the small crowd was off. Deku raced down a narrower side, away from the mass of people and used a building to swing off of with his webs. Soon he was off in the air, looking around for robots. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deku panted, looking around for more robots after a few minutes of webbing them up or landing hits to their mechanics with a super-strength punch or kick. He was about to swing up on another building when a pained yelp caught his attention. Quickly, he ran in the direction of the scream, coming to a stop when he saw the brown haired girl he’d met earlier. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rushing over, he could see she was trapped in a pile of rubble, but when he saw the giant 0 point robot approaching her without mercy his heart nearly stopped. He deducted that he didn’t have enough time to get Uraraka out before the robot crushed them, and instead went past her to web it’s feet to the nearby buildings in an attempt to stop it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> When it looked like the robot wouldn’t move any further, Deku raced back to the girl. “H-hey, you okay?” Deku managed a smile. Uraraka looked back at him with a tired yet amused look. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Other than being trapped in rubble and almost crushed by a giant robot, I’m good,” She laughed lightly. Deku nodded and moved to lift the bigger pieces off of her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as the majority of the weight was off her, she slid out of the pile and onto the ground with a light “Oof”. Deku sat the piece of rubble down gently to the side and looked over at her on the ground. “Can you stand?” He asked, offering his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-yeah,” She said, taking his hand and hoisting herself up,”Thank y-” She started but was interrupted by the ringing in Izuku’s ears. He looked over just in time to see the robot from earlier falling towards them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look out!” Izuku cried, showing Uraraka out of the way as the robot fell towards them. He had only webbed up its feet, but the robot kept moving around, causing it to tip over. Bracing himself, Deku cried out as pain shot through his right wrist as he managed to catch the falling robot with both hands. It was heavy, way too heavy for him to handle for much longer, but he and Uraraka had yet to get out of it’s path. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hnnghh,”Izuku groaned against the weight above him. Sweat dripped down his forehead. He was the only thing preventing the robot from crushing them both. ”H-Hurry- go-,” He called out, but suddenly the weight from the robot lessened. Izuku turned in shock to watch as Uraraka used her quirk on the robot to make it weightless. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deku almost laughed in relief, but hurriedly ran with her out of the robot’s path as her quirk tired her out. She released the robot and it slammed into the ground with a loud bang, blowing wind and dust into their faces. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They coughed, looking from the robot to each other. “Good job- using your quirk like that,” Izuku coughed. Uraraka merely smiled and waved a thumbs up before turning around to puke. Looks like overusing her quirk leads to nausea, Izuku noted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was only a few minutes left in the exam, but after that all he wanted to do was sit down. So he did, wincing when his wrist sent a burst of pain up his arm. Izuku held it close, remembering the awkward way he caught the robot had put more strain on it. Trying to move his fingers, he thought it was probably broken. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks for saving me,” Uraraka said, suddenly sitting down next to him in the dirt. She looked a lot better. “Is your wrist okay?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“O-oh, yeah its fine,” Izuku laughed. “I’m just glad you’re okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Uraraka gave him a skeptical look before laughing too. “Well, we should probably visit the nurse anyways. That was.... Pretty crazy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deku nodded in response when Present Mic called for the end of the exam. “We should probably get up.” Uraraka said, getting up and brushing herself off. She extended a hand towards him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeahh,” Deku groaned, taking her hand with his good one. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bakugo stomped over to his new classroom at UA with a smile. He was positive he was the only one from his middle school to make it into UA, and it would be a great achievement on his record o be the best out of that shitty middle school.  He was sure that damn nerd Deku definitely hadn’t gotten in. It made him laugh, that the quirkless loser had even tried to take the exam. Without a quirk he wouldn’t have been able to take down a single robot, even if he trained all summer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slamming the doors open he froze, face to face with a pair of annoyingly familiar green eyes. Fuck, he cursed to himself. Deku was sitting in a desk talking to some other extras like he fucking belonged there. Why would such a prestigious school let that quirkless shit in, are they fucking blind?? Bakugo snarled in frustration. “What the fuck are you doing here Deku?!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“H-hi Kacchan,” Deku greeted, shifting in his chair. “I didn’t know we’d be in the same class..” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No shit, so I guess they just let anyone in here then, hah?” Bakugo sneered, “Bet you barely passed the entrance exam.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually,” A round faced girl butted in cheerfully.” He got way over the required number of points, and I heard he got second place overall.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Second?! Bakugo stood in disbelief. He hadn’t looked at anyones score but his own, so he wasn’t prepared to hear that the quirkless wannabe hero was right behind him. How,, he thought, how did that whiny little shit get second place…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you were the one who got first place, right? Thats so manly, and Midoriya was only two  points behind you!” Some kid with red hair exclaimed, giving Deku a playful nudge that made Bakugo sick to his stomach. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Second?! How many fucking robots did you-” Bakugo was cut off when a scraggly looking hobo of a teacher walked in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everyone take your seats and shut up.” The man said, lifting a clipboard up to his face. Meanwhile all the students found their seats, Bakugo reluctantly taking the one in front of Deku. That way he could at least keep an eye on the lying bastard. He wasn’t sure how he managed to fool everyone here but he was sure gonna find out. “I’m your homeroom teacher, Aizawa, also known as underground hero Eraserhead.” He explained shortly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bakugo was so angry he couldn’t pay attention to the rest of class. He couldn’t figure it out. The shitty nerd had to have a quirk to get that many points, but he knew Deu was quirkless. There was no way that stupid nerd would hide it from him all these years, would he? Bakugo wouldn’t have….acted that way towards him if he had a quirk so why wouldn’t he say anything.. Did the nerd think he could get him in trouble?? Was that it, that he was doing this to get him back someday? It pissed him off to no end that he didn’t know what the damn nerd was thinking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whoever gets the lowest score on this exam will be expelled,”Aizawa sensei concluded. The entire class gasped, turning to each other to ask if he was really serious. After all, they had worked so hard to get there, only to get expelled on day one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izuku shook his head. He wasn’t worried about himself, but it was kind of unfair to everyone there who didn’t have a physical quirk. He could see Hagakure’s uniform slump with disappointment. The first test for him was the long jump. Having increased physical abilities for a quirk was definitely an advantage, but Deku was still worried about one thing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deku’s number one anxiety at the moment was the fact that Bakugo had nearly glared a hole in the back of his head ever since that morning. His spider sense had been ringing in his ear nonstop, much to his dismay. He was on the verge of getting a headache, but he also didn’t want to talk to Kacchan.. Just not yet. He would eventually, Deku reasoned with himself. Probably. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shaking off Kacchan’s glares he decided to just ignore it and focus on the exam. He didn’t bring his web shooters, so it would be a good test of how far his quirk had come since developing it a few months prior. A determined smile on his face, he took a space next to Uraraka and waited for the start. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deku sat down next to Uraraka after the distance run, offering her a water bottle. “How are you so fast?” Uraraka panted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My quirk is just enhanced physical abilities, like strength and agility,” Izuku replied, taking a sip of his own water bottle. He still wasn’t as fast as Iida, and Bakugo and Todoroki had sped past them with their quirks. Other than that, he got the highest score in the strength grip test, and was at least above average in the rest of the events. The only one he hadn’t done yet was the ball throw. Suddenly the familiar ringing in his ears returned, and he turned nonchalantly to see Kacchan glaring at him once again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izuku sighed, he would probably have to explain everything to Kacchan sooner than he thought. Of course he wouldn’t tell Kacchan that his quirk was a result of a lab accident, and that he had technically engineered himself his own mutation of abilities. It was accidental, but still. He sighed, going through the excuse he and Melissa thought of in his head. They thought it would be easier to say that his quirk developed later on in life because it was a mutation and had many different parts. The sludge villain attack was a stressor that had brought out his quirk, so he took the summer to figure it out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It did sound pretty convincing, Izuku thought, but he was still worried that Kacchan wouldn’t take that as an answer. Knowing him, he would think Deku had been hiding it all these years. He met Kacchan’s gaze after he threw the ball with a big explosion. Kacchan sneered back at him when the scoreboard showed a measurement of 705.2 meters. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Sidenote: Actual Spiderman can lift 10+ tons, Deku here is gonna be like about 2 tons- which is 4000 pounds for now since hes still baby. So he can still throw super far and lift a lot but not as much as spiderman can lol)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Standing up and putting his water bottle next to Uraraka’s, he met Kacchan’s gaze and smiled. Approaching the ball throw, Deku could see Kacchan smiling as if there was no way Deku could beat his score. It was nice, to be better at Bakugo at something for once, Deku thought. He and Melissa had tested his strength quirk at the Island, and he knew he could throw over 705 easy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stepping up to the start line, Deku stretched his arm for a second before picking up a ball. He could hear Bakugo snicker, which only fueled Deku’s need to beat him. Izuku wound up, getting ready to throw when Aizawa stepped a little closer. Izuku barely paid him any attention however, because he was so set on throwing the ball he hadn’t realized Aizawa had even activated his quirk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But nothing happened. Izuku threw the ball and it soared over 1000 yards. He didn’t wait for it to hit the ground before he turned, catching a glimpse of everyone’s surprised and awed expressions. Even Bakugo was in shock as the scoreboard showed 1304 meters. Almost twice Bakugo’s score. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...woah,” Kirishima murmured. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dude holy shit,” Kaminari exclaimed, moving to punch Deku lightly on the arm,” What the heck is your quirk, All Might powers??”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deku laughed, talking more with the class as Bakugo and Aizawa stood there in shock. My quirk didn’t work on him.. Aizawa thought. Maybe it was just a fluke, no, Aizawa shook his head. He definitely activated his quirk when the boy threw the ball. He saw too much power in the throw and thought it would break the boy’s arm.. But it didn’t. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly a bunch of yelling drew his attention to Bakugo stomping towards Izuku, sparks going off in his palms. He shoved his thoughts aside and grabbed his capture weapon, planning to figure out what was going on with Midoriya later. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thankfully, Aizawa stopped Bakugo long enough for Deku to return to Uraraka and continue class normally. He figured Bakugo would find him later anyways and he could explain them. If not later in the school day then on their way home, since they lived close together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the end of the exam, they learned the expelling part was just a ‘logical ruse’ for them to give it their all. Yayorouzu had scored first, with Todoroki in second and Midoriya in third. Bakugo was placed fourth. Needless to say he was not happy about that, but Izuku was not going to be the one to calm him down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Fight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kacchan confronts Deku, but Dekus got confidence now uwu</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you guys for reading! I will try to update this more, sadly I'm not as great with the writing as I am art, but I hope you enjoy! And feel free to leave comments about anything, i love to hear from you guys &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“What are those?” Uraraka asked, taking a bite of her lunch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh! I like to analyze quirks and figure out what kind of support gear would benefit them,”Deku said, sliding his notebook over to her so she could look at the page he was working on. They were sitting together with Iida and Tsuyu at the cafeteria for lunch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is super cool! It’s Aizawa Sensei right? You’re really good at drawing,”Uraraka said, flipping to other pages. “Oh, is this Bakugo? Pfft- thats a lot of grenades.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Deku laughed,” Since his quirk revolves around his sweat being nitroglycerin, a problem would be using up all of it before he could make more,” He continued as uraraka passed the book to Iida and Tsuyu could see too. “So storing some nitroglycerin helps fix that problem and works for more long range attacks.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like, grenades? Kero.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pretty much!” Deku laughed. “I made a few support items before, I was actually going to be in the support course but then my quirk finally manifested.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s awesome!” Uraraka exclaimed,”Could you help me design my costume?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“While that is a very helpful skill,” Iida cut in,” You should not be building grenades without proper supervision.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“O-Oh! Don’t worry Iida, I’ve never made any of Bakugo’s support items.. He probably wouldn’t even use them if he knew I came up with them,” Deku laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t say that!” Uraraka exclaimed,” It’s not like he hates you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deku sighed,” You’d be surprised…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Overall, Deku thought his first day of school at UA went about as good as it could have gone. He had successfully avoided Bakugo most of the day, and made a few new friends. Everyone in the class was really nice though, he couldn’t wait to get to know them better over the years. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Strangely enough, he had heard All Might was going to be a teacher there as well. After their first encounter, Izuku wasn’t so sure how he felt about him. All Might had told Izuku his secret, and told him quirkless people couldn’t be heroes. Of course he knew that there would be consequences if that information ever got out, so he wouldn't tell anyone. He could even understand where All Might was coming from when he had expressed his opinions about being quirkless. Being a hero was dangerous, and All Might especially had seen firsthand how violent criminals could be. So Deku didn’t blame him. But… he did wish things had worked out differently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Deku.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izuku turned abruptly, coming face to face with a very angry Kacchan. “H-hey-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Save it. Just tell me where the fuck you got a quirk,”Kacchan growled. “Were you hiding it from me this whole time, hah? Is that it? Have you been looking down on me this whole time cuz you think you’re stronger than me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No! No that’s not it- I just- When..” Deku stopped abruptly to gather his thoughts. “After the sludge villain, it kinda just manifested on its own. I was told that with certain stressful events then quirks can come out-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine, don’t tell me.” Bakugo suddenly cut him off. “Just so you know, you’re a horrible liar Deku.” He snarled, stomping off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deku took in a breath. He knew there was a chance Kacchan would know he was lying but.. What made him think Deku owed him the truth? It made his blood boil that Kacchan thought after all these years of tormenting him he would just give him whatever he wanted. He made Izuku’s life miserable. He knew they weren’t friends anymore. No where close. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I dont owe you anything, Bakugo,” Izuku muttered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bakugo spun around,” What was that, you sick fuck?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I said I don’t owe you an explanation,” Izuku stood his ground. “ You want to know how I got so strong, right? How a useless person like me could ever be stronger than you, but you know what Bakugo? It’s not my problem!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The fuck- You little shit,” Bakugo growled, approaching Izuku with sparking hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You just can’t handle being weaker than someone else-” Izuku managed to get out before Bakugo let off an explosion aimed right at his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucky for his quick reflexes, he managed to dodge easily, but before he could retaliate, a massive swish of air brushed between them. “Young Bakugo! Young Izuku!” All Might exclaimed with a hearty laugh,” I sure hope you two weren’t about to start fighting on the first day of school no less!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>” Whatever.” Bakugo grumbled, turning and walking out of the school entrance. Izuku sighed, watching him leave. He kind of regretted yelling at him like that, but it felt better to get it off of his chest. Bakugo was definitely going to hate him now if he didn’t already. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Young Midoriya, do you have a moment?” All Might asked, turning to him once Bakugo was out of sight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, yeah,” Midoriya nodded,” Sure.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve changed a lot since we first met,”All Might commented. “Can I ask what happened?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izuku was starting to get really tired of this question. “Um.. the sludge villain attack kinda brought out the stressor needed to manifest my quirk, I guess.” Izuku explained, trying to simplify his lie a little so All Might wouldn’t catch on. “But, now I have a quirk, so you don’t have to worry about the whole quirkless being a hero thing..”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, well,” All Might started. Izuku shifted. This was kind of awkward, he thought. “I wanted to remind you about my secret, also. And how it is very important that you don’t tell anyone, or else-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“O-oh, yeah no I wouldn’t do that!” Midoriya exclaimed, waving his arms in front of him nervously. “Your secret is safe with me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good,” All Might nodded, standing up straighter. “Well, that’s all I wanted to say. I’ll be seeing you around young Midoriya.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izuku nodded, watching his idol disappear into the night. Hopefully tomorrow would be more normal, he thought. And that Kacchan doesn’t murder me.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The next day Izuku could feel Kacchan and All Might’s stares on him all day. He did his best to ignore it, and instead focused on his new friends. They spent most of their freetime getting introduced to the other students and getting to know one another. There was a lot of variation in their quirks, but he found that Sero and Tsuyu were the most similar to his. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, her quirk is frog, how is that the same as your strength quirk?” Uraraka asked. “Yours seems closer to Sato’s, don’t you think?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh! Yeah, well.. I kind of have a lot of attributes similar to a spider,” Izuku explained. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A spider?” Iida repeated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The strength is only part of it, but I uh,” Izuku explained,”I have the agility and strength of a spider, plus my hands and feet can stick to any surface.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can stick to surfaces too, kero?” Tsuyu asked. “ Can we see?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah!” Deku exclaimed, moving to the nearest wall. After kicking his shoes off, he leaped up and stuck onto the wall with both feet. His friends’ eyes widened as he nonchalantly walked up the wall just as easily as walking on the ground. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seconds later, he hopped down. “Woah!” Uraraka exclaimed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iida tilted his head, “I assumed it would be a bit like Tsuyu’s quirk but..” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s different from mine, kero,”Tsuyu commented. “You said your quirk was more like a spider, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah!” Izuku nodded, sitting back down beside them on the grass with his socks on, shoes in hand. He pulled his notebook open to a page with a labeled drawing of a spider. “So, comparable to their body, they have a higher strength ratio, and are able to stick to any surface with little.. Hooks? They have little hooks at the end of their feet that grip onto any surface. Other than that, I don’t really have other spider-like abilities.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But what about the webs you had during the entrance exam?” Uraraka questioned, thinking it was part of his quirk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, those are just a support item. Kinda adds onto the spider-theme though, doesn’t it?” Izuku laughed. The others smiled, amused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m starting to think you just like spiders, kero,” Tsuyu added. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But it does make sense,” Uraraka chimed in,” Stickiness and strength, you know. But um, why didn’t you use t the other day?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, were you trying to hide it from the rest of the class?” Iida questioned, adjusting his glasses. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izuku waved his arms nervously,” N-no thats not it!  Just, there wasn’t really an opportunity to demonstrate it, yknow?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kero, I didn’t use my stickiness either.” Tsuyu chimed in,” It wouldn’t have helped me throw the ball any further, so..”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My apologies,” Iida responded,”  I didn’t mean for it to come out as an accusation.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-it’s okay!” Izuku waved him off. Just then Uraraka sat up straighter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But! You could use it to your advantage!” Uraraka exclaimed suddenly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“W-what?” Izuku squinted lightly. “Hiding my quirk?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah! Well, no but I overheard the class talking about class competitions in our hero training tomorrow,” Uraraka continued, getting more excited,” Most of the class thinks your quirk is just strength, so you could surprise your opponents with the whole uh, sticky thing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rest of them looked at her in awe until Iida spoke.  “That is really clever,” Iida commented. “But since we’ll be with our class the whole year, wouldn’t they find out eventually? Hiding things from people you’re supposed to trust seems immoral.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“W-well if its only until tomorrow, I don’t see the harm in it, right?” Izuku chimed in. Tension left Uraraka’s shoulders. “Plus, its only the second day of class, so it’s not like its hiding.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right,” Tsuyu added, putting a finger to her chin thoughtfully. “We’re all still getting to know each other, so it’s expected that we don’t know everything about each other yet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, that is true, I did not think of that,” Iida said, taking another bite of his sandwich. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly Uraraka sighed, “Man, my quirk is so simple though, everyone already knows it.” The rest of them except Izuku nodded in agreement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” Izuku paused, grinning. ” Then you’ll just have to surprise them with how you use it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Uraraka’s intel proved to be right. “Today we’ll be having a training exercise out in the field,” Aizawa said. The class whooped and cheered, excited to be getting out of the classroom. He sighed, waiting for the class to settle before he continued. “But before that, your hero suits are finished. Grab your case and get changed.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aizawa gestured to the cases in a cart just outside the classroom, and everyone immediately got out of their seats to grab theirs. Something in Izukus chest leaped with excitement. The costume he wore during the entrance exam was made by his mom, and it was nice, but it didn’t hold up very well against wind and debris. He found that out after, the material was not as sturdy and ripped easily when he battled the robots. But, he still appreciated his mom’s hard work. He smiles fondly, thinking that it will always be hanging in his closet as his very first hero suit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grabbing his case, he and Uraraka brushed shoulders excitedly on their way to the locker rooms. Izuku could barely contain his excitement, he was so distracted that he paid Bakugo’s constant glares no attention. It felt nice to not worry about things so much. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once in the locker room, he, along with the rest of his classmates, pulled open his case. Izuku’s eyes shimmered as he saw a suit folded up inside with two web shooters and a note. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He picked up the note, reading </span>
  <em>
    <span>Upgraded your web shooters to hold more of the fluid, and kept a lighter material of padding on the shoes so you can still stick to things without giving up protection and support. Come see me if you want more upgrades, or if the web shooters explode. - Hatsume :D</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, that’s kind of ominous, Izuku thought to himself. Suddenly his spider sense went off lightly, and he smoothly stepped to the side as Bakugo’s crumpled note was hurled past him. None of the other classmates paid any attention, too busy with their new costumes to pay attention. But Bakugo did. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izuku paid him no mind, and didn’t see the blonde squint his eyes in annoyance and suspicion. He clearly wasn’t expecting the nerd to dodge it so easily. It was almost like Deku knew it was coming. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Deku! Your costume looks awesome!” Uraraka exclaimed, keeping her distance so she could get a better look at him. He was wearing a green and black, almost skin-tight suit with a red utility belt and spider emblem on his chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, thank you! Your’s looks really good too, I like the colors,”Izuku said, then turning when Iida joined them. “And Iida too! You look a lot like Ingenium with all the armor,” He awed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you!” Iida waved his hand in thanks,”It is kind of a tradition of sorts for the heroes in my family to have similar costumes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It really suits you!” Uraraka chimed in. Iida nodded, probably smiling under his helmet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In a second after their light-hearted conversation, All Might himself appeared. “I still can’t believe All Might is teaching us,” Uraraka whispered, nudging Izuku. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah…” Izuku responded, thinking back to yesterday after school. All Might had just wanted to remind him to keep his secret, Izuku reasoned. He’s under a lot of pressure as number one hero, it makes sense to be a little protective about it, Izuku nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Holding up two team letters, All might exclaims the first pairing,”Uraraka and Midoriya as heroes against Bakugo and Iida as villains!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Midoriya’s heart dropped. He smiled at Uraraka, happy that they were paired together, but internally he dreaded having to face Bakugo. He shook his head, no, I have a quirk now, it’ll be fine. But something inside him still felt… afraid.  “-zuku?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh?” Izuku snapped out of his daze, realizing Uraraka was calling him. “Sorry, keep going.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“O-okay, “ Uraraka said. “Are you alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I just…” Izuku glanced at the floor. It felt cold under his almost bare feet. “I knew Bakugo when we were kids and, he doesn’t like me very much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Uraraka sighed. “I get the feeling Bakugo doesnt like anyone very much, though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izuku smiled. “R-right. I think Bakugo might just try to attack me though, so it would be better if we split up. I can distract Bakugo while you get past IIda, or something.” He said sheepishly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh! Your secret stickiness!” Uraraka suddenly exclaimed. Izuku looked up at her, waiting for her to explain. She smiled,” I think I have a plan.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon, All Might’s voice boomed over the loudspeakers, signalling to start. The two heroes gave each other a determined look, nodding. Their plan was going to work, Izuku thought to himself, smiling as they entered the building. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>True to Izuku’s prediction, Bakugo soon came charging town to the first floor to greet the hero team. “Deku!!” He roared, charging straight at Izuku. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His spidey sense went off in his head like a chime, but he braced through it. This is what they planned for, he thought, standing his ground as Bakugo wound up to punch. Midoriya smiled, planting his feet and shifting to grab Bakugo’s wrist in a split second, turning to slam Bakugo to the ground. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bakugo slammed against the ground, wind knocked out of him and Izuku let go of his wrist. “You always start with a right hook,” Izuku commented while Bakugo struggled to his feet quickly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You shitty nerd-” Bakugo growled, facing Deku. He was expecting to fight when suddenly Deku turned and sprinted down the corridor, turning the opposite direction that Round Face had. It takes Bakugo a second to register what was happening before he took off after the nerd. “Don’t fucking run from me you coward!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izuku huffed, sprinting around the corner. He had a head start, but Bakugo was hot on his tail. Part of him smiled at the fact that their plan was working, on top of the fact that he was able to face Bakugo by himself without crying. It was a good day, he decided. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Turning another corner, Bakugo snarled. There was no sign of the nerd, and two different directions he could have gone. The nerd hadn’t been that far ahead, but now he couldn’t hear his footsteps at all. “Tch,” Bakugo huffed. He was probably trying to be stealthy and lead him around the whole fight. “Deku! Get back here and fight me you shithead!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bakugo turned down the left corridor, continuing to yell at the damn nerd. He wasn’t going to let him run around the whole time. Bakugo wanted payback. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bakugo’s taken care of,” Izuku whispered lightly through Uraraka’s earpiece. Good, their plan was working. Now she just had to get to Iida. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nice going Deku,” Uraraka beamed. “See you in a bit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good luck,” He whispered back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Smiling, she turned into the second floor room, announcing her presence to Iida. He was standing next to a giant paper mache bomb, trying to communicate with his uncooperative partner through his earpiece when he spots her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You found me, hero! Oh ho ho, but you will not stop me!” Iida monologued. Uraraka almost burst into laughter at his impersonation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure about that Iida?” Uraraka exclaimed back, putting on her own charade. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course you will lose!” Iida continued,” With your partner out of the way, you’re facing me! With your quirk, you’re at a disadvantage here against my super speed!” Iida continued. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Uraraka shot back,” Since Bakugo’s gone too, all I have to do is get past you and we win!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good luck with that!” Iida said, bracing for a fight, when suddenly the buzzer went off. All Might’s voice projected over the speakers with an impressed tone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Hero team wins!” He exclaimed. Iida turned, confused. </span>
</p><p><span>“Hi Iida,” Izuku waved from atop the paper mache bomb. Looking behind him, Iida could see an open window. </span><span><br/></span> <span>Iida sighed, now understanding what happened. “Sticky feet?”</span></p><p>
  <span>Izuku nodded,”Sticky feet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Uraraka walked over, laughing lightly. “I cant believe that worked!” She exclaimed, high fiving Izuku when he jumped down. Turning to Iida, she continued,” I honestly thought you’d remember his stickiness sooner. “</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Honestly, with Bakugo running off and promising to kill you, I didn’t think about it.” Iida slumped. “It was a very good strategy though, I’m impressed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,”Uraraka said, a little disappointed that she didn’t do much, but she figured she would get more opportunities later. Plus, their teamwork worked very well, and she knew without the both of them working together they would have lost. “The hard part was up to Deku though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Honestly, it was easier to lose him than I thought,” Izuku ran a hand through his hair. “All I had to do was escape out a window and crawl up here without him noticing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Still-” Uraraka was suddenly cut off as a bunch of explaosions and what sounded like yelling sounded from below them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izuku tensed, then turned back towards the window. “Welp, I guess I’m going out this way.” He pointed, about to crawl out the window again. Uraraka and Iida laughed, turning to take the stairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Surprisingly, no one got hurt, and you two managed to pull  off your plan with outstanding teamwork,” All Might congratulated them. Izuku and Uraraka beamed at each other, high-fiving once again.</span>
</p><p><span>To Izuku’s relief, Bakugo had been taken to the nurse to get his head checked out. It was mild, and nothing really got hurt except his ego, so it was just a precaution. “Dude, how did you learn to scale a building like that?” Kirishima exclaimed, turning everyones attention to him. </span><span><br/></span> <span>“It’s just part of my quirk,” Izuku laughed. “I have uh, spider powers, so, um. Along with strength, I can stick to walls and stuff.” </span></p><p>
  <span>“Thats awesome!” Kirishima responded</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tokoyami chimed in, nodding,” Honestly, I was wondering about all the spider references, with your costume and everything. But now it makes sense.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was wondering about that too!” Kaminari laughed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just thought you really liked spiders,” Mina added. “That’s really cool though! So it’s like you have two quirks, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izukue was about to respond when Tsuyu chimed in. ”It’s kind of like mine, Kero.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re right! Dude thats so manly, we have two animal quirk people,” Kirishima said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kaminarihi him over the shoulder lightly,” Spiders arent animals, dummy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, they are! Right??” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izuku laughed along with his classmates. It was nice to be around them, even if they hadn’t known each other long. Maybe it wouldn’t be like middle school after all, he wondered. </span>
</p><p>
  
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>